


Just a dumb Among Us fanfic

by LutiasKokopelli



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Am I going for a "nobody dies" Among Us fic? Yes I absolutely am, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LutiasKokopelli/pseuds/LutiasKokopelli
Summary: Polus is all they have ever known. Resources are scarce, life is far from perfect; but it is their home. Upon reaching space... All they have in mind is their families, their friends, their planet.They have a mission. This spaceship full of aliens is going right for them, ready to invade Polus.This ship has to be stopped. Only one species can survive.... Right?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Just a dumb Among Us fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self-indulgent fic I've been writing pretty much as a means to escape my current stressful situation. So, I hope you have fun reading, but don't expect something as complicated and epic as my other works. I would never dare start yet another new fan-story for real, let alone one meant to be a "10 seasons + movie + sequel + movie of the movie" thing. This is going to be a short story with a short and simple plot, a limited cast, and nothing complicated. That's it. I'm even making public the exact number of chapters this fic should have before being done.
> 
> So... If you don't know my other works yet, I hope you have a fun ride. If you already read my other stuff and know what I'm usually doing with my other stories, I also wish you a good time reading obviously, but I'm just warning you that you shouldn't expect anything as epic and minutely prepared as the rest of my stories. Just saying.

The Impostor studied his newfound pair of hands: Black suit. He raised the eyes he just borrowed from his new host: a creature similar to his new body, in a Pink suit, stared back.

He sent a subtle nod. Pink nodded back.

He looked around to make sure they were alone, then tried to speak— only to realize that their host’s means of vocalization were not well suited to utter the sounds he wanted to make. Pink noticed and hung her head slightly, dramatically sighing in mock-disappointment.

Oh well. The first phase of the plan _was_ to consult their host’s neuronal activity in order to blend in, and this alien race’s language was bound to be something they would need to learn fast.

The pair heard footsteps. Pink made quick gestures with her host’s hands. He did not have the time to study her movements, but thankfully he also didn’t have the need, since the message was obvious.

_Scatter._

Pink turned around and walked away, fast enough to leave promptly, but not running for fear of appearing conspicuous and having the enemy ask her what she was so hurried about, in a language she had yet to understand. Black did the same, trotting in the opposite direction and trying not to look at the Orange suit walking by.

Scatter. Blend in. Learn as many facts about the crew they just joined as possible. Interacting with them would be inevitable, especially since they just took possession of two of them. Their species was evolved enough to build spaceships with artificial gravity, weapons, means of fast propulsion, and they were organized enough to uphold what were probably years long travels through extremely long distances: however far away their home planet was, if they had made it this far, then their species had to be sentient and smart enough to have social interactions.

He dreaded the idea of mingling with the enemy and pretending to be on their side, in perfect honesty; yet somehow, this apprehension did not come from the fear of being found out and dealt with… Rather, it came from his deep moral anchor. He hoped he would have the guts to cope with spending time with such creatures for long enough to finish the job and go back to his beloved civilization.

In a way… He would not completely exclude the possibility that this species’ social interactions were, well, very _alien_ compared to what he was used to back on Polus. There was a reason why he and Pink were here to deal with them, after all.

This ship, and everything on board, was a declaration of war.

* * *

Finding a map of the ship’s hub? Check.

Finding his host’s private quarters? Check.

Learning the basics of his host’s culture, language and general behavior? He was on it. Just one or two more hours of lying on his bed and checking the crewmate’s brain activity should be enough.

Mind you, this was very different from stalking another person’s memories and knowledge without consent. Back on Polus, people only infected non-sentient creatures for the sake of their survival needs. Not that there were many sentient species other than his own back there, but the law still applied, perhaps in case some crazy lunatic would try to infect their neighbor for whatever reason. Under normal circumstances, he would follow the law and merely live his life with his usual host-pet, back on Polus.

But this was not Polus. This was not Polus, and this was not his host-pet.

This may be a sentient creature and a violation of the law, but it was the law who asked for volunteers to do this.

This was for the sake of the mission. This was the enemy. This was a lethal threat.

It was very different, yes.

Besides, even if this creature and its fellow terrorists were to die anyway, he still made a point of only looking at the bare minimum and not prying on private details unless they proved absolutely necessary to maintain his cover.

He would still hold standards to the end, even towards creatures who would not reciprocate the gesture. It was a matter of principle; of basic respect for a sentient creature’s boundaries.

He knew pragmatism, but he also knew his morals and wished he would be allowed to stand by them as much as possible.

Nothing could justify murder, but if Pink and him didn’t sabotage this ship… Their entire world would fall apart.

This ship was huge; made of an unknown, far too advanced technology which would overpower their civilization in an instant; comprising an alien species smart enough to maneuver it, and who came from very far away, bringing this entire machinery from whichever planet they were from and all the way here.

They were coming with a purpose.

They were coming to take and kill and conquer.

Nothing could justify murder, said his moral compass. But if the murders of twelve strange aliens with intentions of colonizing his land could prevent the murders of thousands of his own…

He sighed.

He would do this. He would be okay.

This was self-defense. Not murder.

* * *

Pink knocked on his door, and after they both looked around the corridor for possible witnesses, Black let her in.

“It’s been three hours. I’m going to assume you had time to learn their language; otherwise, I will be very disappointed.”

Black snickered, half-jokingly, half-nervously.

“Do not underestimate me. I may not be used to switching hosts like you, but gathering intel is my specialty.”

“We’ll see about that.” Pink huffed, crossing her host’s arms. Then she added tauntingly: “Report.”

Report… what? He had stayed in Black’s room the whole time. What was there to report?

“Uh… My host is known as Black, he’s an electrician… I also was able to memorize the layout of this ship’s cockpit. There seem to be ventilation tunnels every here and there, especially in electrical— I wonder if they connect. Perhaps we could hide and travel through them if we ever have the need.”

If anything, the other impostor did not look amused; but her host’s body language seemed to indicate that, at least, he did better than she had expected.

“Newbie.”, she still grumbled under her breath. “I knew it was a bad idea to enroll civilians.”

“I’m sorry if we ran out of hunters like you.” Black shrugged, half-sincere. “I’m sure there wouldn’t be any need for people like me if those aliens didn’t send so many ships at us.”

“Hmph. Moving on.”

Pink nonchalantly made her way towards Black’s bed and sat on it, crossing both her host’s arms and legs, then she eyed Black and made a swift nodding gesture, inviting him to take a seat as well. Black took a chair against the desk at the corner of the room and moved it so he could face her.

“I’m known as Pink. I’m on lookout duty— it shouldn’t be that important a task normally, but as of late they’ve been relying on it a lot more, probably because the ship is getting closer to Polus. Basically, I look at the sky around, make some dumb complicated calculations, then give some numbers to the nav girl whenever something new shows up, like when the ship gets off course or there’s some asteroids in the way.

“Speaking of the girl in navigation: Green. She works with Red, who’s responsible for the ship’s weapons. Pink’s job is linked to theirs, so I’ll have to stick with them for most of the time. Green doesn’t move often from her seat and spends most of her time piloting the ship and correcting its course and all, so she’s predictable. Well, she _would_ be, if it weren’t for that meddling kid who regularly shows up out of nowhere to hang out with her. It’s probably her offspring.

“Red’s gonna be trickier, he seems to be the kind of paranoid guy who’s constantly on the lookout. All he ever shoots is the stuff outside that can collide with the ship, he’s not looking for trouble with other crewmates; but if anything goes wrong, it’s likely he’ll be the first to realize we’re here. You better not do anything suspicious when he’s around.

“As for you, since you don’t seem to have done your research: you’re in electrical, yes, but you’re not the only one. You’ll work with Yellow. Maybe with others too, but it’s _your_ job to get that intel, not mine. All I know about Yellow is that they’re constantly in electrical and probably the finicky type, so you better learn how to do your crewmate job fast or they might be on to you when you mess up. Might not be smart to sabotage anything in that room _at all_ , for that matter.”

After she was done, she took a swift breath, and waited a few seconds for Black to process everything that had been said. Then she quickly added:

“Any questions?”

In all honesty, Black was baffled. One question did pop up in his mind, but sadly it was probably not the kind of question his fellow impostor was hoping for.

“Huh… How did you catch on all that so quickly? You can’t have possibly talked with the crewmates yet, have you? It took me two hours and a half just to figure out their language…”

“ _Seriously?_ ” She huffed in disbelief. “I checked Pink’s memories. Duh.”

… Oh. Of course.

He had done so too, but… Well, it seems like he might be the only “impostor” with standards. After all… Their task _was_ to be murderers. There is probably no such thing as a murder with standards. Probably. He still kinda wanted to think he could be an exception.

“So.” Pink concluded. “That’s the basics for now. I’ll have to study more of their personal interactions, but my host’s memories won’t give it all in enough details. So the plan for now is simple: lay low. Take over your host’s life and make sure nobody notices his behavior changed. Understood?”

“Understood.” he agreed without hesitation.

Although they had decided on a basic plan outline before being sent to their hosts, said plan was very abstract in nature because it did not account for all the elements they had no access to before they could be physically present on the ship: namely, the ship itself and its crew. All too many variables to study before they could make any real move.

Thankfully, there was one aspect they had agreed upon before leaving and which would not change: it revolved around which kind of intel each of them would focus on.

Pink, as a huntress back on Polus, was used to stalking prey, studying its strengths and weaknesses, and was undoubtedly more assertive — therefore, more fit to manipulate the crew and gain their trust, ensuring she and Black wouldn’t be suspected if anyone ever started to think that impostors were present too early. Her plan involved learning the crewmates’ working schedules and habits, trying to predict how any of them would react to murders, and therefore: who should be targeted, where, and when. Prioritize the kills which would take the longest time before being noticed, and once the kills would be noticed indeed, make sure that she and Black had a rock solid alibi, taking advantage of the long time period between the murder and the discovery of the body to twist the truth to their advantage. They still had time before the ship reached Polus: she could afford to focus on patience and stage the perfect murders, instead of going on a mindless killing spree.

All in all: stalk, kill, hide and lie, repeat ad libitum.

As for Black… His specialty was intel indeed. His priority was to learn as much as possible about the ship’s technology, studying its inner workings and finding the best ways to sabotage any of its various elements. Pink and him hadn’t signed up for a suicide mission, therefore he would rather avoid blowing up the ship altogether; but there should probably be ways to sabotage the ship enough to hinder or even kill the crewmates, _without_ putting his and Pink’s life in danger in the process.

Truth be told… His mission went beyond merely sabotaging this specific ship. This intel he was gathering? He was tasked with bringing it back to Polus, provided he could make the trip back alive. If he could learn how this alien technology worked, at best it would help his own civilization advance greatly by replicating this technology, at worst it would at least save a lot of time and effort for the next pairs of impostors dealing with the next incoming ships.

Black also kept a third mission to himself, which he liked to believe was an extension of the second one: he was here to gather intel, therefore, why wouldn’t he gather intel about the crewmates’ communications? From ship to ship, perhaps from ship to their home planet; there was so much potential information to be gathered from the ship’s logs. It could teach them about the crewmates’ modus operandi, perhaps their combat strategies in this war; it could teach them about what would come next.

If the crewmates ever came up with a weapon even more terrifying than the one he had just infiltrated… He hoped he could warn Polus in time for them to get prepared.

As of recently, the ships had become rarer and rarer. This one ship they just infiltrated was, in fact, alone; the very first enemy ship in view in over two months. In all honesty, this was what motivated Black to volunteer for this one mission: a single alien ship, all alone, while they were always coming in packs before? Something was not right.

It could only mean two things, really: either they were giving up or running out of ships to send… or they had something else coming up.

Something much, much worse.


End file.
